Torn between two officers
by Nuttymoomoo01
Summary: Flick met two officers onboard the Titanic. Who will she leave the ship with? And will she leave the ship with one of them after it sinks?. COMPLETED.
1. Preventing a disaster

Felicity Nelson or Flick to her friends was a girl who fought for everything she wanted. Nothing or noone would stand in her way. She was strong willed and determined.

She lived with her mother in a small flat in Bournemouth. Her father had ran out on her mother just after Flick was born leaving her mother to raise her by herself. Her mother had done a wonderful job of raising her and had brought her up to be strong and stand up for everything she wanted which she did.

Flick was 25 and she was about to embark on the journey of her life. A voyage onboard the RMS Titanic for a new life in New York. Her mother wanted a fresh start for her and her daughter and knew New York had lots to offer.

Her mother Rachel wanted to see her daughter be happy and settle down with a nice man who could make her happy and give her everything she deserved.

Bournemouth was not the place for that. And her mother wanted more job opportunities and maybe find love herself. Now Flick was all grown up she wanted more from life.

They arrived at Southampton docks by taxi,the two women were amazed by the ship's beauty and size. Rachel and Flick got out of the taxi and paid the driver and the driver then sorted out their luggage for them where they then went up the gangplank. Rachel had their two tickets.

They got to the door where a young Officer who must have been the same age roughly as Flick smiled and said "Can i see your tickets please?".

"There you are" Rachel smiled handing the tickets to the young officer who had his eyes on Flick who was unaware of the officer's gaze on her.

He was intrigued by the young lady. And he was happy to see she was not wearing an engagement ring or wedding ring.

Rachel smiled at the officer as he handed the tickets back and the two women boarded.

Rachel and Flick were in first class and they got to their rooms.

"Flick did you notice that young officer look at you?" Rachel asked her daughter who was unpacking her things.

"Uhh no i didn't. Do you mean the officer who checked our tickets?" Flick asked her mother intrigued.

"Yes him Flick! He couldn't take his eyes off you the entire time! I don't even think he thoroughly looked at the tickets,he was more interested in you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh,well good for him" FLick sharply stated.

"Is that all you can say Flick? He's gorgeous. If i was your age i'd be up on deck right now looking for him" Rachel smirked at her naive daughter.

"Well i guess i'm not interested. I want a man who's older and more maturer not someone who is young" Flick stated.

Rachel could never understood her daughter and her taste in men.

"Right mum i'm going to go for a stroll up on deck" Flick said.

"Have you changed your mind about the officer?" Her mother asked hopeful. She wanted to see her daughter settle down. She was 25 afterall.

"NO mum! I want to watch the ship leave that's all. Feel free to join me if you'd like" Flick said getting slighly annoyed at her mother's pushyness.

"No,no you go on your own. I'll stay here and try to sort things out here" Rachel said as Flick smiled and left the room.

Flick walked along the corridor and came to the exit. She climbed the stairs and got up on deck. It was a bright,warm April's morning and the fresh air felt lovely on her face.

Flick stood at the far end of the ship and waved as the ship left the dock.

Flick then noticed something which worried her,the ship was about to collide with another ship! She ran up towards the bridge and opened the gate.

"Miss,you can't be here" Said an officer with a scottish accent.

"The ship is about to hit another one. I thought i should warn you!" Flick said worried.

The officer then looked over the edge and said "Shit" he then ran back and gave the orders to turn quickly.

To everyone's relief the Titanic turned and avoided a collision with the SS City Of New York. Flick had a strange feeling afterwards. Their destination was New York and the ship had almost hit a ship with the same name. She thought it was a bad omen. She was away in her thoughts when the scottish officer came back down the steps and said "Thankyou Miss. You stopped a near accident. How can i thankyou?".

"Uhh. sorry..what did you say?" Flick asked rubbing her face.

"Are you OK miss?" The officer asked concerned for her welfare and guessed she must have been in shock.

"Yes i'm fine" Flick smiled. She noticed his blue eyes which glistened in the sunlight and noted he looked extremely handsome and dashing in his uniform.

"I'm First Officer William McMaster Murdoch at your service Miss? But you can call me Will" He asked holding his hand out.

She smiled and shook his hand "I'm Felictity Nelson,but you can call me Flick".

"It's lovely to meet you Flick. We are all so grateful to you for spotting the ship in time. If we'd hit it we could have been in big trouble". Will said facing her and noting she had brown hair and green eyes and she was beautiful. He thought if only he was younger. He was far too old for her.

"I'm happy to help. I'm a keen observer so i saw it in time. I'm sorry for coming into here without permission but it was the only way of alerting you to the danger" Flick said.

"It's not a problem misss. I'm sorry for sounding sharp before" Will said regretfully.

"Would you like to go for a stroll? Or are you busy?" Flick asked very taken by this man. She loved his scottish accent and she thought it made him sound very attractive and damn sexy. She also loved his eyes and could stare into them all day. _**Oh dear i think i have a crush on this officer. Too bad i'm too young for him**_. _**I bet he's married anyway.**_ She looked down at his hand and saw he had no ring on. ** _Phewww maybe he is single?._**

"I'm on duty until 4pm. But after that i'm free. I was wondering whether you would like to join me for dinner once i've finished?" Will asked hopefuly.

Her face turned bright and glowed and she said "I'd love nothing more Will.I'm staying in B52".

"I will pick you up at 6pm if that's alright?" Will asked.

"That sounds perfect Will" She said.

"I am looking forward to it" He then took her hand gently and kissed it before taking his cap off and tipping it at her and smiling as he walked off leaving her standing there admiring him from behind.  
She then walked out of the restricted area with a big smile. **_I have a date with a Ship's officer! Mum will be so shocked!._**


	2. Mother and daughter bonding

**A/N Just a quick note. I was originally going to base this story on the Murdoch and Moody from the Julian Fellowes' titanic. But as i've been sat writing this i could only picture Ewan Stewart as Murdoch and Edward Fletcher as Moody.**

 **Please review. Any ideas or suggestions always welcome.**

Flick walked back to her stateroom in a happy mood. She had a date this evening with an incredibly handsome officer. Sure he was slightly older than her but who the hell cared because she certainly didn't. To her age was just a number and it didn't matter.

Flick walked in the door to see her mother reading a book "Hi mum!" Flick said cheerfully sitting down on the bed next to her mum.

"What's gotten into you Flick?" Rachel asked putting the bookmark in her book and closing it and putting it down next to her.

"Oh.. nothing much. Can't i be cheerful without there needing to be a reason for it?" Flick smirked.

"Spill lady! Come on. Has it something to do with that young dashing officer?" Rachel asked determined to get the truth out of her daughter.

Flick backed down and said "Fine. OK i have a date tonight but it's not with THAT officer,but another".

Rachel smiled "Oh really? What is his name? Tell me all about him".

"His name is First Officer Will Murdoch" Flick began.

"Go on" Rachel said interested in the man who had charmed her daughter.

"Well i prevented the ship hitting another ship by going up on the bridge where i really should not have gone and he said thanks and invited me to dinner tonight" Flick explained with a radiant glow on her face "He's so handsome and he's scottish".

"What happened with the other ship?" Rachel asked.

"It nearly ended up hitting the titanic until i alerted the officers and they steered the titanic away from it preventing a collision" Flick explained.

"Well done honey,that was good work on your part. No wonder Will is taken with you" Rachel said.

"Oh so it can't be he thinks i'm pretty or attractive?" Flick smirked.

"I didn't mean it like that Flick. I'm sure he does find you gorgeous. The other Officer certainly seemed too" Rachel said smiling at her daughter.

"God mum,you're obsessed with him. Maybe you should try and get a date with him?" Flick smirked.

"I'm 45 Flick,i think he's a little too young for me!" Rachel playfully slapped her daughter's hand.

"Ouch mum!" Flick smirked.

"And how old is the handsome Mr Murdoch?" Rachel asked.

"I actually don't know. We didn't really get time to get to introduce ourselves before he had to get back to work,that's why we're having dinner tonight so we can get to know each other" Flick explained.

"Oh you need to tell me when you get back! God,i sound like your best friend rather than your mother" Rachel stated jokingly.

Flick leant across and kissed her mother's cheek which made Rachel smile "Because you are my best friend aswell as my mum and i love you for it. I love how i can tallk about anything with you. Thankyou for this for being the best mum in the world. I love you so much".

Rachel and Flick hugged and Rachel then said "Just be careful Flick. That's all i'm going to say. I don't want you getting hurt".

"Don't worry mum i will be careful. If something does happen between us i won't rush things." Flick smiled reassuring her mother.

"Do you need any help picking an outfit out?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes please mum" Flick said.

Flick and Rachel went through her clothes and Flick found the perfect dress for her dinner with Will. It was red and showed a little cleavage but not too much.

She then picked out a matching pair of red shoes.

Rachel helped her into the dress,with the help of her corset she did show her trim figure but perfect chest. Flick hoped Will would not be able to resist. Flick then put the shoes on.

Rachel looked at daughter with pride "You look beautiful Flick" She smiled as they sat at the dressing table and looking in the mirror.

"Do you really think that?" Flick asked.

Rachel bent down and kissed her daughter's head "Yes. And i think Will would agree".

"Thanks mum" Flick smiled.

"How would you like your hair?" Rachel asked.

"A ponytail please mum" Flick asked.

"Sure sweetheart" Rachel said as she grabbed her daughter's hairbrush and brushed her soft smooth hair and then tied it into a ponytail.

"There you go honey" Rachel smiled.

Flick admired herself in the mirror "Thanks mum".

"Would you like to borrow any makeup?" Rachel smiled.

"Just some lipstick mum thanks" Flick replied.

"I'll get mine,wait there a second" Rachel replied as she walked next door to her room and then brought in her lipstick. And then applied it to her daughter's lips.

"There you are darling" Rachel smiled admiring how beautiful her daughter was.

"Thanks mum you are the best!" She then stood up and kissed her mum on the cheek.

"You're welcome Flick. Are you meeting him or is he coming here?" Her mum asked.

"He's meeting me here at 6. You can meet him." Flick stated.

"I can't wait sweetheart" Rachel replied excited to meet the man who her daughter liked.

They spent the next hour chatting and giggling before the anxiety started to build in Flick's body as 6pm grew closer.


	3. First date

Flick was sat nervously with her mother. It was 17:55pm and Will would be there any minute now.

Dead on 6pm there was a knock on the door. Flick was nervous.

"Well go on answer the door Flick! Your knight in shining amour awaits!" Rachel exclaimed.

Flick got up and said "Here goes!" She walked nervously to the door and opened it to a smiling and hanndsome Officer Murdoch "Hi Will,come in" Flick smiled.

"You look beautiful Flick" Will stated unable to take his eyes off her.

"And you are extremly handsome Will" Flick stated.

Will stepped inside and came face to face with Rachel. Rachel's first reaction was shock. She had no idea her daughter's admirer was a lot older. Heck,he was about the same age as she was! She was expecting someone a lot younger but she graciously walked over to Will with a smile and said "It's lovely to meet you Mr Murdoch".

Will took Rachel's hand and kissed it "It's lovely to meet you Mrs Nelson".

"Please call me Rachel. And it's miss BTW" Rachel smiled.

"Please call me Will" Will smiled.

Rachel could see why her daughter found him attractive because she felt the same! If only her daughter was not interested in him she'd soon be making a play for him.

Will was dressed in his Officer's uniform consisting of his cap,suit jacket displaying his stripes,white shirt,black tie and black trousers.

"Right well i am going to take your beautiful charming daughter to dinner" Will smiled. Both ladies were spellbound by his charming smile and accent.

"You guys have fun!" Rachel exclaimed as they said goodbye to one another and Will let Flick out the door taking her arm in his.

Will and Flick walked arm in arm towards the restaurant. Will then held a chair out for her to sit on. Once she had sat down he sat opposite her.

Will then handed her a menu for her to choose what meal she would like and what drink she would like.

"It all looks lovely Will. What are you thinking of having?" Flick asked looking at Will with a smile.

"The food is splendid Flick,you will enjoy whatever you choose. As for me i think i will have the lamb stew and dumplings with a glass of orange juice as i have watch again later so i can't have alcohol" Will stated.

"I think i'll have the same as you Will" She replied.

The waiter came over and took their orders and then walked away.

"I know i said it before but you look absolutely beautiful" Will smiled.

"Thankyou. Mum helped me get ready" Flick answered him.

"I do know though i am too old for you and that saddens me" Will said sadly.

"Why do you say that Will?" Asked Flick.

"I'm 38 Flick" Will replied.

"Really? Wow? Because you certainly don't look it" Flick truthfully stated. She believed he was in his early 30's.

"Thankyou for the compliment" Will said. "And how old are you Flick?" he then asked.

"I'm 25 years old" She answered.

"So that makes me 13 years older than you. Wow. I actually thought you were younger than that" Will said.

"And how old did you think i was Mr Murdoch?" Flick asked smirking.

He blushed "20".

"Haha thanks!" She smiled.

"Can i ask am i older or younger than your mum?" He asked.

"You're younger,she's 45" Flick answered.

"Well that's alright then!" Will sighed with a relief.

The waiter brought over their meal and drinks.

They tucked in and Flick exclaimed "OMG This is delicious!".

"It really is isn't it?" He replied inbetween mouthfuls of stew.

"Mum makes beef stew but i've never had lamb"Flick stated.

"I can make a mean lamb stew. Maybe one day i could cook it for you?" Will suggested.

"I'd like that" She said glazing into his eyes and smiling.

She was falling for the Officer. And unknown to her he was falling for her.

"I live in Scotland so it would be a trek for you. What are you doing on the ship if you don't mind me asking?" Will asked.

"Me and my mum are moving to New York to make a new life. Mum wants new opportunities for herself and for me so we both decided to sell our home in Bournemouth and move". Flick explained.

"Where is Bournemouth?" Will asked.

"It's a seaside town not far from Southampton. It's a very nice place but dull. Not a lot to do and not many people to meet" Flick explained.

"Did you not have any friends or perhaps a boyfriend?"Will blushed hoping to hear she did not have a boyfriend.

"Oh god no! No all the guys i knew were jerks. It's just been me and my mum ever since i can remember" Flick exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to hear that Flick" Will replied sincerly "Don't you live with your father or has he passed away?" Will asked hoping to not tread on a sensitive area.

"Dad abandoned me and my mum and since then she has been sworn off men. I just hope someone can change her mind. After everything she has done for me she deserves happiness" Flick said.

Will placed his hand on her's and said "And so do you Flick. I can't understand some men. They have beautiful women who give them beautful children and they leave. I don't understand. If i was in a position and had become a dad with the woman i loved i'd want to be there for the mother and the child".

"Are you involved with someone?" Flick asked.

"Unfortunately not. My love has always been the sea. But i'm at the stage of my life now,approaching 40 where the idea of settling down and marrying is something i really want. But i haven't found that special someone yet" Will answered.

 _ **Maybe i am her?**_ Flick said in her head.

"I'm sure you will find her. You seem to be a very kind and you are extremely handsome. You have the pick of the ladies" Flick smiled.

 _ **The one i want is sat opposite me**_ Will said in his head.

"Thankyou Flick. You are very kind" Will smiled.

"My mum seems to have taken a fancy to one of the younger officers" Flick then said changing the subject.

"Oh yes?" Will asked interested.

"Yeah,he took our tickets. And mum won't stop talking about him. She reckons he was checking ME out but i doubt it. I reckon he was checking her out and she's too embarassed because he looks young enough to be her son. Do you have any idea who he might be so i can at least give mum a name?" Flick asked.

"Does he have a welsh accent because if he does then that is Fiftth Officer Lowe" Will answered.

"No he was definitely english,he sounded like he came from Yorkshire" Flick replied.

"Well that narrows it down to two officers. Fourth officer Joe Boxhall and Sixth Officer James Moody" Will answered "But seeing as Joe was on the bridge with me the entire time that people were being checked in,that leaves it being James" Will said.

"Thanks Will. Mum will be pleased" Flick smirked. At last she knew the identity.

"Now are you sure he was interested in your mum and not you? Because no offence but i know James and i can't see him being interested in someone old enough to be his mother" Will said.

"How old is James?" Asked Flick.

"24" Will answered.

"OK" She said.

"Would you like to come and meet the ship's officers?" Will then asked more interested in James's reaction to Flick.

"I'd like that" She said finishing off her stew and juice.

They both finished their meals and then took their dirty plates back to the waiter and they headed off upto the bridge to introduce Flick to the officers.

They entered the bridge where James and Joe were standing keeping an eye on things.

"Joe! James! I have someone for you both to meet" Will said as the two gentlemen turned around. _ **Yep that was definitely the officer who checked us in.**_

James glazed at Flick and she knew instantly it was her he was interested in and not her mother.

This is Felicity Nelson" Will said to the two gentlemen.

"It's lovely to meet you Felicity" Smiled Joe who kissed her hand.

"And it's lovely to meet you Joe" She replied.

"Hi Felicity. You're the girl who checked in with her mother right?" James asked going red in the cheeks.

"Yes i am" Flick smiled.

"It's lovely to properly meet you Felicity" James smiled as he also kissed her hand.

Will looked on at the exchange with jealously. Trust James to try balls things up for him. James was young and could have anyone he wanted but of course he had to try and go for the girl HE liked. He did not have to worry about Joe because Joe already had a girlfriend.

"And it's lovely to meet you James" Flick smiled at him. She had to admit he was pretty cute but he wasn't a patch on Will. She then turned to face Will and she could tell he was not happy so she quickly turned away from James and walked back to Will not wanting to cause his any awkwardness.

"Right i am going to escort Felicity back to her room then i'll be back lads" Will stated.

"Bye James,bye Joe" Flick smiled at both officers and they said bye to her where James held a glance on her longer than he had intended but there was something about this girl he could not put his finger on but he could see she was special and he wanted to get to know her more.

Will took her arm and walked her back to her room in silence. He then led her into her room "I had a lovely time Flick. I would like to do this again before the ship arrives if you do not mind?".

"I'd love too Will. How is tomorrow evening?" She asked.

"Perfect. I'll come again at 6pm?" He suggested.

"I'll be right here Will" She smiled and leant in and kissed her cheek.

He blushed and put his hand up to where she kissed it.

"What Will? Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes i'm fine" He quickly removed his hand off his cheek and leant down and kissed her on the cheek and then both her hands. "See you tomorrow Flick" He said.

"Night Will" She smiled as she showed him out the door.

She then got undressed and got into bed. Tomorrow was a new day and a new adventure awaits. She could not deny she was falling more and more for Will.

 **A/N There will be Flick and James interactions next chapter! And Rachel will find out her daughter's big date went!**


	4. Bonding over books

_**A/N Please vote on my poll on my profile on who you think Felicity should end up with. Will? Or James?**_

 _ **Thursday 11th April 1912**_

Flick woke up in a happy and bubbly mood. She was excited about seeing Will again and felt a warm feeling thinking back to dinner last night.

She got out of bed and chose what she was going to wear during the day and then had a warm bath. Once she had finished she got dressed into a lilac dress and let her hair down.

There was a knock on her door. She got butterflies thinking it could be Will but she knew he would be asleep now.

She went over to the door and answered it,it was her mum with a massive grin on her face "Come in mum" Flick smiled.

Rachel sat down on a chair and said "So?".

"So what?" Asked Flick in denial.

"How was dinner with Will?" Her mum asked.

"It was really lovely" Flick smiled happily.

"Awww that's great honey. What did you both get upto afterwards?"Rachel smirked.

"We didn't kiss if that's what you're thinking" Flick exclaimed.

"I wasn't thinking that at all" Her mother exclaimed. Of course that was what she was thinking!.

"We went up on deck and met James and Joe,two of Will's officer friends. And by the way the one you kept saying was checking me out is called James Moody and you were right,he was checking me out. He couldn't take his eyes off me and kept blushing. It was making Will uncomfortable" Flick explained.

"Seee! I told you he was!" Rachel exclaimed "Which one do you like better? Will or James? Because it is ok to like both you know. You should give each one a fair chance and spend time getting to know them both and then decide from there".

"I like Will mum" Flick said truthfully.

"But have you spent time getting to know James properly?" Asked Rachel.

"Well... no i haven't. He hasn't asked to spend time with me" Flick said.

"Then try and spend time with him. He deserves a fair chance Flick. You might find you are better suited with James. Did you find out their ages?" Rachel then asked.

"James is 24 and Will is 38 mum" Flick answered her mum.

"Ok sweetheart. But as i said spend time with James too before deciding anything" Rachel said as she stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead and said "I'm going for breakfast now would you like to join me?" She asked.

"I'm not really hungry mum. I think i'm going to head up on deck and get some air" Flick smiled.

"Ok Flick. Make sure you eat something" Rachel replied.

"I will mum" Flick said before walking over to her mum and hugging her "I love you".

"I love you too Flick. See you later on" Rachel said walking out of the room leaving Flick alone.

Flick sat back down and went over what her mum said. Her mum was absolutely right. She needed to get to know James aswell. But she knew deep in her heart she wanted to be with Will but she thought it was only fair to see James too.

Flick left her room and took a stroll up on deck and leant over the railing watching the water hit the ship below.

Suddenly she heard a voice say "Hi Felicity" She turned to look at who was speaking to her,it was James of all people.

"Oh hey James. What are you doing here? Aren't you working?" Flick asked smiling. She studied his face. He had chestnut brown hair,hazel eyes and adorable dimples and the most cutest smile.

"I've actually just finished my shift and was on my way to bed when i saw you so i thought i'd come over and say hi" James smiled looking at her. She really was the most beautifullest woman he had ever laid eyes on in all his 24 years.

"That's very kind of you James. Shall we sit down?" Flick asked.

"I'd like that" he said as they walked over to a bench and sat down. James took his cap off his head and held it in his hands.

"You and Will are getting on well. He won't stop talking about you. It's actually getting annoying now" James said smirking.

"We're just friends James. He's a nice man and i'm glad to have a friend onboard" Flick stated hoping to not give James the impression she and Will were dating.

"Well he certainly seems to think there's more going on between you two" James stated.

"There isn't trust me" Flick said honestly. "Anyway i was coming to find you".

"Oh yeah?" He said excitely. "Why is that?".

"I wanted to spend some time getting to know you"Flick stated.

"Oh thanks that's very kind of you. Nobody usually does" James said sadly.

"Why?" Flick asked.

"Because.. well i don't actually know to be honest" He answered.

"Surely you have a girl?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm single" He stated.

"How is that possible?" She asked astonished at how someone as gorgeous as him could be single.

"Not many girls are interested in a penniless sailor who is at the bottom of the ranks" He said sadly.

"Oh James,i'm sure you're climb the ranks in time. Everyone has to start at the bottom and work their way up. I bet Will was at the bottom at your age. And i'm sure you're be as high as he is once you reach his age" Flick said trying to cheer him up.

 ** _She's amazing. She's so understanding. No wonder Will likes her so much_**. James said in his head.

"Thanks Flick,you are very sweet to me and i don't deserve it" James said.

"Stop being so hard on yourself James. And as for being penniless,who the hell cares aslong as you have a big heart to offer someone?" She said.

"I hope i do. But i've never opened up my heart to anyone before" He said truthfully.

 _ **He is so asorable wow how is he single? Unfortunately i do not feel THAT way for him. I can see him being a brother to me but as for a boyfriend? No i want Will to fill that role.**_

"Then you should James" She said.

"Do you read much?" James asked changing the subject as it was making him feel awkward.

"I love books!" Flick exclaimed "I haven't read at all since the voyage began. If you would like come back to my stateroom and i'll show you some of my books".

"I'd really like that. Maybe we could visit the ship's library afterwards?" He suggested.

"Does the ship really have it's own library?" Flick said in amazement.

"Of course Flick! It's where i spend most of my spare time on here which isn't much as i'm either working,eating or asleep. I rarely have time for myself" He stated.

"If you're too tired we don't have to do this" She said.

He placed his hand ontop of hers and smiled "I want to" he said.

"Let's go back to my stateroom" She said as they both got up.

"Would you like to take my arm?" Asked James.

"Sure" She smiled as she took his arm and they walked back to her stateroom.

Once they reached the room,she unlocked it and they both went inside.

She walked over to a shelf and said "Here you go. Every book i own".

James knelt down and looked through her book collection "Wow Flick you have some great classics! Pride and Prejudice,Sense and Sensibility,War and Peace,Emma,Mansfield Park,Persuasion,Northanger Abbey. You are a Jane Austen fan aren't you?" He asked smiling.

"Yes,i love her works,she is amazing" Flick replied.

"So do i" James replied gazing at her and then went back to looking through her collection "Gulliver's Travels,Robinson Crusoe,David Copperfield,Vanity Fair. My god Flick i have all these! They are all amazing books".

"They are James. I want to stop by the library and see what they have to offer" Flick smiled.

"Allow me to escort you?" He asked.

"Of course" She smiled.

Flick took James's arm and they walked to the library.

"Are you not tired James?" She asked concerned.

"No i'm fine" he said as he let out a yawn which made Flick giggle.

"I think you are" She smiled.

"Well ok,maybe a little, but i'd rather be spending time with you than asleep. Afterall you sleep when you're dead,and life is for living and spending time having fun" James said.

"You're absolutely right James!" She smiled at him and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

They reached the library and spent a good hour sat together flicking through and discussing books. Whilst she was starting to see a lovely friendship bloom,James was seeing her as more than a friend.

"Right i'm going back to my cabin for some i spend any longer here with books i will fall asleep. I can escort you back to your room if you are ready to leave?" he asked.

"I'm fine here James. I'm going to stay for a bit and read. I'll see you later maybe?" She asked.

"I'm sure you will. I've had a lovely time and thankyou for taking pity on such a loser and spending time with me" He smirked. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Bye" he then said.

"Bye James,sleep well and you are not a loser,far from it" She said as he left the library and she went back to the book she was reading.


	5. A shooting star

Later the same day James had woken up for his next shift. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms and smiled when he thought about Flick.

He had a bath and changed into his uniform and placed his cap ontop of his head. And proceeded to leave his little cabin and join Charles Lightoller and Henry Wilde who he would be on watch with.

He arrived at the bridge and shook both gentlemen's hands.

"Afternoon Charles,afternoon Henry" James smiled cheerfully.

"Well aren't you chipper this afternoon James?" Charles smirked at the young lad.

"I am as a matter of fact" James exclaimed happily.

"Well come on spill!" Henry smirked. He always enjoyed teasing naive James.

"There's a girl i like" James stated blushing.

"Oh nice one James. What's her name?" Charles asked.

"Flick" James stated.

"How odd, Will has been talking about a girl with the same name" Henry remarked.

"It's the same girl" James said glum. "Me and Will like the same girl".

"Oh" was Henry's response. "What a predicament" he then said.

"Yep. And i know Will will probably get her heart"James said glum.

"How do you feel about her?" Charles asked wanting to help James but he was not going to take sides because James and Will were both his friends.

"I like her a lot. I enjoy her company" James stated. "We like the same books".

"Well that's a good start. Maybe you could arrange to meet her in the library?" Henry suggested.

"We already went to the library. I left her there earlier to get some sleep" James stated.

"Well i can't take sides James. All i can say it do your best to make her see you are the right one for her and go from there. And i'm going to give Will the same advice" Charles said.

"I understand and thanks guys" James smiled. "And i would never expect either of you to take sides".

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Flick was still in the library and decided she had better be heading back to her room to get ready for her dinner with Will and tell her mum how things went with James.

She put the book back on the shelf and left the library and walked back to her mum's room and knocked on the door and went in,where her mum answered.

"Well i did what you told me mum i spent some time with James". Flick stated.

Rachel smiled "And how was it?" she asked her daughter.

"He's really nice mum but there wasnt anything there,you know. No spark. I can see him being my best friend but romantically,nope. I want to date Will and see how things go from there" Flick answered.

"I understand sweetheart aslong as you have thought things over and you are sure Will is the one you want. He is a lot older than you and will want different things like marriage and children" Rachel said.

"He is mum and maybe i want the same things,i am 25. I plan to kiss him at dinner" Flick said excited.

"Well we better make you up then,he won't be able to resist you!" Rachel exclaimed excited as they walked next door to Flick's room and picked out a dress for her to wear. Flick chose a yellow dress which was bright,a pair of matching yellow shoes and Rachel did her hair up in a bun and applied some makeup.

Rachel admired her daughter "Beautiful".

"Thanks mum" Flick smiled,she then looked at the clock,it was almost time. This time she didn't feel as nervous.

There was then a knock so Flick went to the door and answered. To her surprise it wasn't Will but James."Hey James,what are you doing here?".Flick asked surprised.

He looked her up and down admiring how beautiful she was. Rachel smirked watching him. _**He has the hots for my daughter no doubt about it**_. Rachel said in her head.

"I just thought i'd come and say hi. You look beautiful by the way. Are you going anywhere nice?" he asked stepping inside.

"I'm waiting for Will actually,we're going to dinner" Flick stated happily.

James's happy mood went down "Oh,i didn't know. I can go and come back tomorrow if you'd like?".He suggested trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah maybe that would be best" Flick said hoping to not have upset him.

"OK" he replied feeling as if she was brushing him off and trying to let him down gently. "Well i'll see you tomorrow and maybe we could go to the library?".

"That sounds nice James" she smiled as he left the room.

"I'll come by in the morning. Good evening to you both" James tipped his cap at them both.

"Night James" Flick and Rachel both said as he saw himself out and closed the door behind him.

"FLICK! OMG! He's totally into you" Rachel exclaimed at her daughter.

"I told you i don't see him that way. I like Will." Flick retorted.

"Well you need to be honest and tell him so he doesn't go on believing he has a chance with you. You're being unfair by stringing him along" Rachel said,her face serious.

"I know mum" Flick said.

There was then another knock on the door "This should be Will" Said Flick excited.

Flick walked over to the door and sure enough it was Will dressed in his sexy uniform and wearing his greatcoat over the top.

"Hey Will!" She said kissing his cheek making him blush.

"Evening to both of you ladies" He said smiling.

"Have fun both of you!" Rachel exclaimed.

Will and Flick said bye to her mum and walked arm in arm to the restaurant where they both sat down. They both ordered the roast beef and potatoes and orange juice.

They both ate the meal in silence and once they finished Will spoke up " I have something to tell you Flick".

Flick smiled and said "What's that Will?".

Will was feeling shy but he needed to confess to her especially as he knew James was also interested in her "I think i am falling in love you".

Flick smiled but said nothing instead she leant across and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Her lips felt warm against his and it felt perfect. This was their special moment.

Flick then broke their kiss and said "I think i have fallen in love with you too Will".

His face lit up when she said it and he then said "Are you sure? Please don't feel pressured into saying it if you're not sure. I know James likes you and you have spent time with him today".

"How did you find it out?" Flick asked.

"Charles told me" Will answered "I'm not cross or anything. You have the right to spend time with whoever you want. And James is a great guy. I can understand if you have feelings for him".

"He's just a friend Will. When we spent that time together discussing books it made me see there was no spark,well at least not from me. I told mum that i can see him being a best friend but there was nothing romantic. Don't get me wrong,he's lovely and sweet and nice on the eyes." Flick said.

"I'm so happy to her you say that. I was worried you'd chose him over me" Will said happily.

She leant over and kiseed him again and said "Not in a million years. I love you William Murdoch and when this ship docks in New York i want to be with you".

"But how will this work with me living in Scotland and you living in New York?" Will asked realising he had not thought about the future but then he didnt realise he would stand a chance with this beautiful woman sitting infront of him.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes. Let's just enjoy now. Besides we still have days until we are arrive in New York" She smiled gazing into the warm eyes of her new boyfriend. No man had ever made her feel this way before. To her he was the most handsome,kindest,sweetest man she had ever met.

They talked and finished their meal and then Will stood up and said "Would you like a moonlight walk on deck before i escort you back to your room?".

"I'd love to Will" She smiled standing up and taking Will's arm and leaving the restaurant.

They walked up on deck and looked up at the sky "Wow a shooting star! Look Will!" She exclaimed as they both looked up at it.

"You're meant to make a wish" Will said.

"Well let's both make a wish but not tell the other" Flick said.

 ** _I wish you were my wife and mother of my children_** Will said in his head.

 _ **I wish that we are together for the rest of our lives**_. Flick said in her head.

Uknown to them both they had pretty much wished for the same things.

"You look freezing ,put this around you" Will said as he took his greatcoat off and wrapped it around Flick.

"Thanks Will" Flick smiled as she started to feel warmer and could smell Will's cologne on his coat.

Will faced her and put his loving arms around her waist and brought her in close to him where their lips were only an inch apart. "I could hold you like this all night Flick" he said.

She put her arms around his waist and said "So could i".

"I love you so much" He said placing his lips against hers and kissing her gently.

She broke the kiss and said "And i love you too".

"Let's get you back indoors beore you catch a chill" He smiled as he took her arm and they walked happily back to her stateroom.

When they got there he kissed her again and said "I'll see you tomorrow. And remember i will always love you".

"And i will always love you. Do you want your coat back?" She then asked.

"You can keep it until i see you tomorrow" He smiled as he pecked her cheek and left.

She then went back into her room and collapsed on her bed in absolutely took off Will's coat and snuggled up with it.

 _ **Will Murdoch is all mine!**_. She said in her head.


	6. I love you

_**A/N It's weird that i have written romance fanfiction with Moody,Wilde,Lowe,Boxhall and now Murdoch. And it's proving easy to write romantic Murdoch stuff. Must be something about the guy i guess. He must have lots of romantic qualities. I don't think i could write one on Lightoller to be honest as i can't see him being romantic!. And Pitman is too hard having had no actual scenes in the movie.**_

 ** _Friday 12th April 1912_**

Flick was cuddled up in bed with Will's coat. She was woken up by a knock on her door and immediately smiled thinking it was Will.

She got out of bed dressed in her nightdress and walked over to the door and opened it to see a smiling Will holding a tray full of breakfast "Good morning my beautiful princess". He hen kissed her cheek.

"Morning babe,what did you do this all for?" She asked smiling.

"Because i love you" he said. "Now get back into bed and put the blankets back over you and i'll bring your tray over".

She did as he asked and tucked herself back into bed. Will then walked over to her bed and put the tray in her lap "I wasn't sure what you like for breakfast so i brought you everything. And anyway i need to know for after the ship docks in New York and we make plans for our future together becaue i want to do this for you every morning" He then bent down and kissed her on the lips.

She looked at the tray. There was a cup of coffee,a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice,a vase with a rose in it,the plate had bacon,eggs,sausage,black pudding and buttered toast.

"I love it all Will" She said looking at him in the eyes "You are wonderful. It's as if you can read my mind bringing me all my favourites". She then began tucking in.

Will sat on a chair and watched her eat and loved it. "Come here" She asked.

He got up and smiled. She broke off a piece of toast and said "Open wide" She then placed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Thankyou sweetheart" He said munching it.

"You need to eat aswell Will. Your job is very demanding" She stated seriously.

"I already ate,i then asked in the cafe for them to make up another plate" he explained going and sitting back down in the chair.

"When have you got to be working again?" She asked.

"Soon. So once you've eaten i'll take the plate and tray back and then i have to be going. What are you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm going to spend some quality time with mum and tell her what happened between us last night. I'm sure she's going to be thrilled" Flick smiled.

"I know your mum probably thinks you're best suited with James because of your age" Will said glum.

"No! She really likes you. And she wants me to be happy,and you make me happy so she's happy. She did say to begin with,but she's seen how happy i am with you. She reckons you want marriage and children pretty soon. Am i right?" Flick asked.

"She is correct Flick. But i can wait until you're ready. Now i have found the woman i am destined to spend the rest of my life with. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I would like that Will with you. I would like to be your wife and bear your children" She stated.

He walked over and kissed her passionately and said "I love you".

"I love you too" She said finishing off her breakfast "Well that's me full. Thankyou for doing this".

"My pleasure my beautiful lady" He leant down and kissed her again and picked up the tray and walked towards the door with it.

"Will! You're coat!" She exclaimed picking it up in her hands.

"You can keep it until this evening. It's lovely and sunny outside this morning so i will not be requiring it. Right i better be going,i'll come by later OK? Have a lovely day. And remember three words. I... LOVE... YOU...". He smiled.

"And i love you" She said as he smiled walking out of her door leaving her with a warm feeling in her heart.

She then closed her eyes again for 10 minutes before deciding to get up and washed and dressed.

She had a busy day. She was going to chat to her mum and then James was going to stop by and they were to visit the library.

She had a hot bath with bubbles which relaxed her,she then got out and dried herself off before deciding what to wear. She decided to wear a blue dress with black heels and put her hair up in a ponytail.

She left Will's coat on her bed and walked out of her room and knocked on her mum's door.

"Morning sweetie. Come in!" Rachel smiled.

"Morning mum" Flick said.

Rachel could see the magical glow in her cheeks "You look radiant this morning. I've never seen you look this happy before. What happened between you and Will?" She asked her daughter.

"Me and Will kissed!" Flick exclaimed with delight.

"OMG Flick that's fantastic. So are you two a couple now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes we are. We had a lovely meal where he told me he loves me and i told him i love him. We then had a moonlight walk on deck and we saw a shooting star and both made a wish,i have a feeling we both wished for the same thing. He then gave me his coat because i was cold in only my dress. He then walked me back and we kissed. He then turned up on my door this morning with breakfast on a tray! He's so amazing mum. He makes me so happy!" Flick exclaimed.

Her mum had small tears in her eyes which were happy ones now her daughter had finally found a good,honest man to take care of her and love her.

"He's a keeper sweetheart. Hold on to him. He's a rare one" Her mum said.

"I know and i intend too" Flick replied happily.

"But there is still one question. What are you going to do about James? The boy has a crush on you" Rachel stated.

"There's nothing to do mum. I'm going to tell him today me and Will are a couple and he's just going to have to accept it" Flick said frank.

"You're doing the right thing by being honest Flick." Rachel said proud of her daughter.

Flick then hugged her mum and said "Well i'm going back to my room to wait for James to come by" .

"OK sweetheart" Rachel said letting her daughter out and closing the door behind her.

Flick then went back into her own room happy to have her mum's acceptance of her new relationship with Will.

She sat down on a chair and got out the book "Emma" And continued reading it until there was a knock on her door.

She put her bookmark in the book and closed the book and got up and headed to the door. She opened it to reveal a very handsome James smiling.

"Hi Flick. How are you?" he asked walking inside her room.

"Hi James. I'm great. How are you?" She then asked.

"Happy now that i have your company" he said taking his cap off.

"I've just been reading Emma" She said.

"Brilliant Flick! How many times have you read it now?" James asked.

"Umm maybe 30 times. I know i'm a total bookworm!" She exclaimed.

"So am i Flick. I was wondering can we stay here and talk?" he asked nervously.

"Sure,if you want too. Sit down." She asked.

He noticed Will's coat on her bed "Is that Will's coat?" He asked.

"Yes he lent it to me last night" She stated.

 _ **Yep great i'm about to crush this poor guy's heart**_. Flick said in her head.

"Oh" James said crushed "I guess you two are an item now".

"We are James" She said.

He was silent and she could tell he was upset "Are you ok?" She then asked.

"I'm fine Flick. So anyway back to books" he said trying to change the subject.

They spent another two hours in her room discussing books. James was struggling to hide his disappointment but he wanted to be in her life. And he realised if he showed resentment then he would push her away and he did not want that. If he could not be her lover then at least he wanted was friendship and a fellow bookworm to discuss books.

 _ **A/N Awww poor James.**_


	7. Torn between two officers

James and Flick were still in the library whe James plucked up the courage and asked "Would you like to take afternoon tea with me?" he asked blushing.

"I would like that James" she smiled putting the book back on the shelf.

"Would you like to take my arm Flick?" he then asked shyly.

"I'd like that" She smiled taking hold of his arm. It was sending goosebumps down her back being this close to him. She could smell his cologne and it was different to Will's.

They arrived at the cafe and James held a chair out for her to sit on. He then sat next to her removing hs cap and placing it on the table.

"What do you fancy Flick?" he asked reading the menu.

"Finger sandwiches sound nice" She looked up at him from the menu.

"What flavours would you like?" he asked.

"Ham and cheese sounds tasty" She replied.

He looked across at her and smiled "Anything else for you my lady?" He asked in a flirty manner.

"A nice cup of tea please" She answered smiling at him.

"Ok beautiful. I'll and over to the counter and order for us" he smiled getting up and walking over to the counter.

Flick sat there and watched him from a far. She could not deny he was handsome and extremely cute.

He walked back over with a massive smile carrying a tray full of sandwiches and a pot of tea to share.

"There you go. Would you like me to pour the tea?" he asked sitting down.

"Yes please" She replied.

"How do you take your tea?" He laughed realising he had no idea how she liked her tea.

"Milky with two sugars please" She replied.

He then proceeded to make the tea and then handed a cup and saucer to her "There you go" He said.

"Thankyou James" She said taking a sip and exclaimed "Wow James this is the best cup of tea i have ever tasted! What is your recipe?" She asked.

His face lit up after she gave him the compliment "Thankyou Flick. I'm afraid i could not tell you. It's a secret" He said placing his finger on his lip. "The Captain and the other officers know because i regularly make them tea and they forced me to tell them"

"Spoilsport!" she exclaimed playfully. "Maybe i should force you to tell me" She smirked evily at him.

He just chuckled tucking into the plate of sandwiches and admiring the beautiful woman infront of him.

James broke the silence and needed to ask her a question "When the ship docks can we remain in contact?".

She smiled and said "I'd really like that. Maybe you could come over and visit when you arrive in New York. All you have to do is write to me and let me know when you're due over and we'll arrange a spare room for you and we can hang out".

He felt happy for the first time in a long time. He felt like he had a special friend,someone who genuinely cared for him and wanted to be around him. The only problem was he wanted more than friendship.

"I'd really like that Flick. I'll write my address down on paper so you can write to me when you and your mum have a place sorted and then when i am due to come over to New York we can arrange things" He smiled as he took a piece of paper and pencil out of his pocket and wrote his address down and then handed it to her.

She said "Thankyou" and then read his address "Oh wow you live all the way in Scarborough. What's it like there?" She asked interested.

"It's very nice. I still live at home with my old folks" he said feeling embarrased.

"It's nothing to be embarased about James. I'm older than you and i still live with my mum!" She exclaimed putting her hand ontop of his on the table.

He blushed "Well that's another thing we have in common" he smiled warmly at her.

"When's your birthday James?" She asked.

"I was born on the 21st august 1887. Why?" he asked.

"So i know when to send your birthday card of course!" She smirked.

"Oh" he smirked back "When's yours?" he then asked.

"Mine's just gone. 10th february 1887" She said.

"Another thing we have in common" he noted "We were both born in 1887,just six months apart".

"Funny isn't it?" She smiled.

"What would you like to do the next time i'm in New York?" He then asked.

"Maybe we could visit a bookstore and go bookhunting" She suggested.

"I'd like that a lot. I'll make sure i bring some books of my own with me,and if you on't own them you can borrow them until i visit again" He said.

"That sounds great. I can't wait" She said.

"Believe me,i cannot wait" he said meaning it with all his heart. He then asked "What are you and Will going to do? Is he moving to New York to be with you?".

"We haven't discussed it yet. We have only been together for a day or so. But i'm hoping so" She said optimistically.

"Well if i had a girl who lived far away i wouldn't hesistate to leave Scarborough just to be with her. If it was America,Spain,France,wherever. If i truly loved her then we'd be together no matter how far i would have to travel and leave my family behind." James said.

He noted the serious expression on her face "Well one day James,the girl who comes along who makes you want to give up your life for her will be extremely lucky".

 _ **I wish it was you**_. James said in his head.

They finished their tea in silence. It was getting near 6pm and Flick had dinner with Will to get ready for.

"I have to be getting back James. Will will be along in a bit" She said. She could see the hurt in James's eyes.

"Ok,i'll escort you back" He said feeling down not wanting the day to end and certainly not wanting her to go to the man he considered a love rival for the woman who had his affections. And to make him feel worse,he considered Will a really good friend and someone he could trust with anything. This made the situation even more difficult. And he certainly did not want to hurt Will or take the woman Will loved from him.

"Are you alright James?" She asked noticing his voice changing from happy to sad.

"Yes i'm fine" He suddenly smiled fakely.

They both stood up. James placed his cap ontop of his head and Flick took his arm and they walked back to her room.

"Flick?" He asked.

"Yeah" she replied looking at him.

"I had a really nice time" He smiled.

"So did i" She smiled back.

"Can i kiss your cheek?" he asked shyly.

"Of course you can" She said.

He then reached across and kissed her cheek softly which sent goosebumps down her body.

"See you hopefully tomorrow Flick" He said.

"Yep you will" She said watching him walk away and then she opened her door and went inside closing it behind her and falling on her bed in frustration.

 _ **What has come over me? I have the most wonderful man in the entire universe whom i love with my whole heart and he loves me back. And i swore to myself that i felt nothing for James but now i just don't know. There's something there with James and i just don't know what it is. I could scream right now but i don't want to alert anyone especially to something so stupid like being Torn Between Two Officers.. And Two extremely sweet,sexy,kind and handsome officers at that.**_

 **A/N Dun dun dun Poor Flick. She is in a predicament. If i were in her shoes i wouldn't know what to do either. Please vote in my poll on my page for who you would like to see Flick choose. So far Will has 2 votes and poor James has 0 votes. :(. And i still have not decided yet who will survive and it's so hard to choose! But only one of the two officers will live and walk away with Flick after the sinking. That's why i have posted a poll to help me decide!. As i would like my readers to have a say.**


	8. A question to ask

It was slowly approaching 6pm so Flick knew she needed to get ready for dinner with her Will. She couldn't get James out of her mind. She had only seen him as a friend to begin with but having spent more time with him she began to see him as more.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Up on the bridge it was nearing the end of Will's watch. He was working alongside Bert Pitman and Charles Lightoller. Bert had gone off to make a cup of tea which just left Charles and Will up on the bridge.

"Will you look nervous,are you alright my old friend?" Charles asked Will.

"I need your advice actually" Will answered sweat running down his forehead.

"Of course mate how can i help?" Charles smiled.

"Do you think it's too soon to ask Flick to marry me?" Will asked nervous.

"Well,it depends on how you both feel" Charles stated. "How do you feel about her?" Charles then asked.

Will knew Charles was a good person to ask about marriage because he was married to the love of his life Sylvia and they had a family.

"Honestly Charles i love her more than i have ever loved anyone else. I know we have only been together for two days but i feel like i've known her all my life" Will stated honestly.

"Well i think you have your answer mate" Charles smiled.

"I think you're right" Will smiled back.

"Do you have a ring?" Charles then asked.

"I carry my grandmother's engagement ring all the time. She gave it to me on her deathbed and made me promise when i found the right woman i would give it to her. And now i have found the perfect woman i intend to give it to her" Will smiled.

"That's sweet Will. How do you intend on asking Flick?" Charles asked excitely.

"I'm taking her to dinner in a bit and i'm going to get down on one knee" Will stated full of anxiety and hope.

"Oh Will you old romantic,i don't know how she could refuse. I wish you all the luck this evening and you will have to tell me in the morning how it went" Charles said.

"Thankyou Charles for always being such a good friend to me" Will said patting Charles on the back.

"Likewise Will. Right i'm off now,cheerio. And good luck" Charles smiled leaving the bridge to head off to bed.

"Night Charles" Will said as he stood alone staring out to the sea full of hope that he would be engaged to the woman of his dreams in a few hours.

Will and Bert were then joined by James who was not looking too good.

"Evening James,you don't look so good" Will stated to his young friend.

"Oh,hi Will,hi Bert. I'm fine" James smiled fakely,he was far from fine. He liked a girl who was already taken,taken by a good frend of his.

Another hour went by and it was time for Will's watch to end.

"Night lads" Will smiled.

James's heart felt crushed knowing Will was on his way to meet Flick but he said "See you tomorrow Will".

Will went back to his cabin and pulled the ring box out of his drawer and placed it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

Will took a deep breath and left his cabin and headed for the first class to pick Flick up for dinner.

He got to her door and knocked on it and she answered it with a massive smile "Hi Will" She said pulling him in towards her and kissing him fiercly on the lips.

She had decided that whatever feelings she had for James was not going to destroy the happiness she had with Will.

"You look beautiful as always" He said complimenting her on her pink dress.

"And you look handsome Mr Murdoch" She smiled. "Oh,here's your coat" She said grabbing his greatcoat and handing it back to him.

He took it off her and said "Thankyou my love".

Will felt his inside pocket to make sure the ring box was still there.

"Right care to take my arm?" He then asked.

"Certainly Will" She smiled as she took his arm.

He escorted her to the restaurant for the third night in a row and sat her down and handed her a menu where they both chose what they wanted.

They both ordered the same and sat eating it in silence.

Will then took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to Flick and pulled out the ring box and got down on one knee.

"Will what are you doing?" She laughed.

"I know we have only known each other for two days. But i love you with all my heart and i want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and building a life and home with you. Felicity Nelson will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe and marry me?" He asked holding the open box out.

Flick smiled and said "I would love nothing more than to become your wife and build a home with you. The answer is yes" she smiled as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her engagement finger and he then brought her closer to him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I love you so much Flick. I cannot wait until you become Felicity Murdoch" he smiled happily.

"I cannot wait either. I can't wait for all our firsts Will. Our first time together,our first home,our wedding day,our first baby. I can't wait for it all Will. I love you so much. No man has ever made me feel this way" She said pouring her heart out to him.

"It's going to be amazing Flick and knowing i get to share the rest of my life with you makes me feel i'm the luckiest man in the world" He said kissing her again.

"I know we have a lot to sort out when we dock in New York but we will sort things out i promise Will" She said. "How do you have a ring anyway?" She then asked curiously.

"My grandmother gave it to me on her deathbed and made me promise to give it to the girl who stole my heart and that girl is you" He stated kissing her again.

She blushed "That's so sweet Will and i am truly honoured to wear her ring for the rest of my life".

"She'd really like you Flick. I'm sure she's smiling down on us" Will said.

"I agree with you Will" She smiled.

They finished off their meal and Will escorted her back to her room. "Good night my beautiful fiancee. I will see you tomorrow" he smiled kissing her on the lips and wrapping his hands around her waist.

She then opened the door to her room and said "You shall do my handsome wonderful fiance. Goodnight Will".

"Goodnight Flick" He said then he walked away.

She collapsed on her bed happy and excited for her future with the wonderful Will Murdoch. She was certain he was her soulmate and anything she felt for James was pushed out of her mind.


	9. A heart to heart between friends

_**LaueeeCarter: Thank you for the review and comments. I've never used the Beta Reader before so i have no idea how it works:(. I sent a for explaining the hairstyles. I always thought ponytails were worn in the early 1900's because i have seen movies/tv shows before set in the time and have seen women wear them but i can change to chignons. I think women look better with those then ponytails myself so from now on she will wear her hair like that instead of ponytails. As for the dialogue if you can let me know what sounds too modern i can change the tone to sound more Edwardian. I think perhaps re-watching Titanic and Downton Abbey may help aswell. As for spelling and grammar again if you can let me know what the issues there are i can improve. I do use spellcheck but my typing can sometimes be attrocious and i apologise if the spellcheck doesn't always pick up errors.**_

 **Saturday 13th April 1912**

Flick woke up and looked at her engagement ring and smiled. She was to be Mrs Felicity Katherine Murdoch!.

She got out of bed and ran herself a hot bubble bath and she dozed off asleep in happiness and contentment in the bath.

She woke up 10 minutes later and scrubbed herself clean and then washed her hair with shampoo.

She then got out of the bath and grabbed a towel and dried herself down and went to her wardrobe and decided what to wear. She pulled out a purple dress and black heels. She then decided to go next door and tell her mum everything and ask her to put her hair up in a chignon for a change. She hadn't had her hair like that for a long time but she decided time for a change and she wanted to impress Will with her new hairstyle.

She was ready to tell her mum the news and wondered if she'd notice the ring before she had chance to tell her. She smirked thinking about it.

She then opened her room door and walked out and then closed it behind her and then knocked on her mum's door.

"Good morning sweetheart how are you?" Rachel smiled at her daughter.

"Hi mum i'm very well thankyou,how are you?" Flick replied holding up her hand.

Rachel saw the engagement ring and said "Are you and Will..." She asked excitedly.

"Yes we are mum. He proposed at dinner last night!" Flick exclaimed hugging her mum who was also over the moon.

"I am so happy for you both!" Rachel said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Flick's tone became serious "I know it probably seems fast but it feels perfect. He's perfect".

"If it feels right sweetheart then you have to follow your heart. I couldn't be anymore happier for you sweetheart." Rachel said happy her daughter had found her perfect man.

"I love you so much mum" Flick said.

"And i love you too" Rachel replied "So what are you doing today darling?".

"Well Will is on duty this morning so i was thinking of going up there and surprising him" Flick stated. "Do you know what i'm thinking of doing mum?" She then asked her mum.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"I'm thinking of dropping my nickname and going by Felicity. It sounds more grownup." Flick stated.

"If it makes you happy do it. But do not change how you are to please him. You know your own mind Felicity" Rachel said seriously.

"I know mum. I'm doing it for me" Stated Felicity. "I'm trying out an old hairstyle,can you give me a hand please mum?".

"Of course darling. What would you like?" Asked Rachel.

"I would like my hair to be in the style of a chignon please" Felicity asked.

"Of course Felicity. Let me get some pins" Rachel said going into her drawer and pulling out a few pins.

"Sit in the chair" Rachel asked.

Felicity sat in the chair where her mother brushed her hair when it was down. She then took the pins and pinned her hair into a knot at the back of her daughter's head.

"You look beautiful Felicity" Rachel said admiring her work and her beautiful daughter.

Felicity looked in the mirror and said "Thank you mum. I will see you later. I love you".

"I love you too. Make sure you get some breakfast" Rachel said sternly.

"I will mum. Bye" Felicity said leaving her mother's room.

Felicity then went back to her room and grabbed a cardigan incase it was cold outside.

She then locked her room behind her and proceeded to the bridge.

When she got there she saw James and Joe.

She shouted "James! Is Will around?".

James turned to face her and sharply said "No he is not".

She felt shocked by his outburst and walked backwards. He felt remorse when he saw the shock in her face so he left his post and walked down the small steps to be near her "Look,i'm sorry i snapped ok. I'm very tired" James said.

"Do you want to talk about it if you have the time?" She asked sincerly wanting to know what was bothering him enough to snap at her.

"Yes i can Flick" he smiled slightly.

"I go by my proper name now James. So you can call me Felicity" She stated.

"I think Felicity suits you better. It makes you even more beautiful than you already are" James smiled. "And your hair suits you better than ponytails".

She blushed "Thanky ou James. Did Will tell you our news?" She asked as they walked side by side to a bench and sat down next to each other.

He felt crushed like he did before when Will came on shift with a massive smile and told him and Joe that he had got engaged to Felicity.

"Yes you are both engaged" he said sadly.

"You don't sound too happy. Why?" She asked wanting to know how he really felt about her.

"Because i really like you and have this feeling in my heart you are the girl for me. And it causes pain in my heart seeing you engaged to Will. I wish you were mine Ok? Now you know" James said putting his head in his hands.

She felt sorry for him so she decided to put her arm around him and then rubbed his back "I am so sorry for hurting you James. I never intended too. I fell in love with Will and i cannot change that".

"I know you never intended to hurt you but you have OK?. I haven't been able to think about anything other than you for the last couple of days. I wake up wishing you were beside me." he said confessing his feelings to her. "If you hadn't have fallen in love with Will,would you have liked me instead?".

"I don't know James. And i will never know what may or may not have happened. I'm engaged to Will and i will be marrying him sometime in the future. And i would really like you to remain in my life" Felicity said lying because she did feel something for him.

"And i want to be in yours. If i have to choose between watching you and Will be together but us remaining friends or walking away from you altogether. I would choose watching you two together because i could not bear to not have you in my life. You're the only woman who has ever shown any respect and kindness for me,apart from female relatives that is" James stated.

"Friends?" She said offering him a hug.

"Friends forever Felicitty" he said wrapping his arms around her and snuggling into her not wanting to let her go.

If it was only friendship she could give him,then he would take it. It was better than nothing.

 _ **A/N Awww i just want to give James a hug myself:(**_


	10. Some brotherly advice

"Well I had better get back to work. Would you like to come through to see Will?" James smiled breaking their hug.

"I would like that very much James,thank you" Felicity replied standing up and taking James's arm.

James walked her to the steps and opened the gate for her to walk through. "After you" James said being the perfect gentleman.

She smiled "Thank you".

They both stepped up onto the bridge where Will and Joe were having a conversation.

Joe winked at Felicity which got Will's attention so he turned around and smiled when he saw his fiancee "Hi Flick" he said walking over to her and kissing her on the lips which made James scowl.

"Hi Will. Can we talk in private please?" She asked.

"Of course. We can go to my cabin" He said.

She took his arm and they walked to his cabin.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"James! What on earth is your problem? You have been acting really weird. And it's not like you. I've known you for 5 years and you have always been happy and fun and now you are acting grumpy and you have been distracted from your work. Please tell me what is wrong. I want to help" . Joe said concerned for his young friend.

"It's Felicity and Will" James stated.

"What about them?" Joe asked.

"I am in love with Felicity" James stated feeling a slight relief having told someone and getting it off his chest.

"Oh you're not? Oh James" Joe said feeling sorry for his friend.

"It started off as a crush that I was sure I would get over in a few days. But we have both spent time together and I have realised it is more than a stupid crush. I love her and I want her. And i know I can't have her because she is engaged to Will and he is one of my closest friends. All this time though Joe i feel like she has feelings for me and she is just trying to ignore them because she does not want to hurt Will and I truly understand that" James said.

"I see James. Well,does she know how you feel?" Joe asked.

"I told her earlier that i really like her, but I could not tell her the rest because it did not seem fair to her or Will" James explained "What should I do Joe?". James then asked.

"If i'm honest,you need to tell her everything. She deserves to know how you really feel. You will also feel better once she knows. I know from past experience keeping your true feelings for the girl you love bottled up does not work. Besides,they are not married yet and she could easily change her mind. Do not get to New York and watch her get off this ship without knowing whether it could have been. Trust me,you will regret it for the rest of your life. I know I do". Joe said with a serious expression.

"You sound like you know what I am going through. Can you talk about it Joe?" James asked.

"Of course I can. There was a girl I lived near in Hull. We became friends and spent a lot of time together. I started to develop feelings for her but i never did tell her how much she meant to me. Then I had to work away and when I got back she was in a relationship with someone else and they got engaged and then married. If I had just told her before I left maybe we could be married today" Joe said.

"I am so sorry Joe. That is unfortunate. But at least you stood a chance. She wasn't already engaged to your friend. A friend who you respect and admire a lot." James said.

"I realise it is not the same thing but it is an example. If you love her then fight for her, do not give up easily like I did" Joe stated.

"Thank you Joe" James replied going over what Joe had said in his head and realising Joe was right.

 ** _In Will's cabin_**

"Are you alright my love?" Will asked concerned placing his arm around his fiancee as they sat together on his bed.

"I am fine Will. I want to talk about our future. There are things I have decided" Felicity stated.

"Like what?" Will asked intrigued.

"I want to move to Scotland with you. I want to marry you and raise our children in Scotland" She said nervous at how he would react.

Will's face lit up "Are you sure?" He asked.

She leant in close to his face and kissed him with passion and then broke their kiss "Yes i am sure. More sure than i have ever been about anything in my entire life. I love you so much". She smiled.

"But what about your mother? Are you just going to leave her in New York?" He asked.

"My mother is old enough to do whatever she wants with her life" Felicity stated.

Will grabbed her chin with his finger and kissed her. Their tongues entwining. He pulled away before they could get too carried away. He wanted more but he was a gentleman and would wait until she was ready to make love to him and he was not about to push the subject.

"Are you going to be at the sunday service tomorrow Felicity?" Will asked addressing her by her full name.

"Yes me and my mother will be there" She stated.

"Maybe we can have some time together once it is over because I finish my shift after the service" Will informed her.

"I'd really like that Will" She said.

"OK well I have to get back to work so I will escort you outside and I shall see you in the morning OK my love?" he said kissing her again.

She then took his arm and they walked back outside where he kissed her goodbye. James caught Felicity's eye and he blushed when he saw her. His body was full of anxiety and nerves but he knew he had to tell her the truth. He was going to tell her tomorrow.


	11. Betrayed

_**A/N Wow I cannot believe this story is almost at an end. I now know which Officer will make it off the ship alive with Felicity. No offence intended to the real Ismay. I'm going by what the movies say about him wanting to speed up the ship.  
**_

 **Sunday 14th April 1912**

Felicity woke up bright and early and immediately got out of bed as she had a lovely morning to look forward too. She was going to the Sunday service with her mother and then meeting Will afterwards.

She had a nice hot bubble bath and then she dressed in a blue dress and red heels. She wanted her hair in a chignon again because Will loved her hair like that and she wanted to impress him.

As soon as she was dressed she went next door to her mother.

"Good morning Felicity,you look lovely this morning" Rachel smiled at her daughter.

"Hi mother. Can you do my hair again please?" Asked Felicity.

"Of course I can" Rachel said.

Felicity sat in the chair and her mother did her hair.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day after Church?" Rachel asked finishing off her daughter's hair.

"Will is going to be at the service on duty but he finishes work after the service so he is picking me up afterwards and he is taking me to lunch" Felicity answered.

"That is lovely darling. So have you both discussed your plans for when the ship arrives?" Asked Rachel.

Felicity was dreading this moment but she knew she would have to tell her mother soon. "I'm going back to Scotland with Will" Felicity stated hoping to not cause her mother too much upset.

To Felicity's surprise her mother smiled proudly "Are you really?".

"Yes mother. He wants to introduce me to his family and then he wants us to settle down and get married" Felcity said "Are you alright with that?" She then asked her happy mother.

"Of course I am thrilled for you both! Why? Did you think I would be upset you are going back?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Well,yes to be honest I thought you'd be upset that I will not be staying in New York with you like we planned" Felicity replied.

Rachel hugged her daughter "I support all your choices darling. I want you to be happy sweetheart and if that means you move to Scotland with your future husband then I am thrilled for you. Just make sure you send a wedding invitation in good time so i can book a ship back".

"I love you so much mother" Felicity exclaimed. "It won't be for a while yet. Probably sometime next year. We haven't really discussed it yet".

"Right come on,we had better get going otherwise we are going to be late" Rachel said trying to hide the happy tears falling down her cheek.

Felicity took her mother's arm and they walked to the church service held in the first class dining room.

They took their seats and Felicity looked at the front and could see the Captain in his uniform,she could also see Bert Pitman,Joe Boxhall and then she saw her handsome Will on the end.

Their eyes met and Will gave her a big smile and winked at her whch made her blush. He then mouthed "I love you".

She mouthed "I love you too" back to him which made him smile.

Rachel was watching the interaction between her daughter and future son-in-law and couldn't help smiling.

The service then began and then ended 30 minutes later.

The passengers began filing out. Once Felicity and Rachel got out of the room they said goodbye to each other. So Felicity was standing by the door waiting for Will.

She exchanged farewells with both Bert and Joe and had come to see them as good friends of hers. A few minutes later Will came out and smiled when he saw her and immediately pulled her towards him in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Hi Felicity. How are you today my love?" Will said.

"I've been missing you a lot. But I have great news" Felicity answered as they began walking holding hands.

"What is that my love?" He asked.

"Mother said she is happy for us to live in Scotland aslong as we let her know in good time when we are getting married" Felicity replied excited.

Will's eyes lit up "Really? That is fantastic news! I was sure she would hate me for taking you away from her".

"No,she really likes you and she is thrilled for both us" She stated.

"Well that is great. Come on ,let's get some lunch. I haven't eaten all day" He said.

They walked to the cafe and had sandwiches for lunch and a hot steaming cup of coffee each.

They spent an hour and a half together before Will announced "I need to get some sleep before my shift starts this evening and it's going to be a difficult one so I need to be fully awake" he stated disappointed that he would have to leave her.

"What is special about this evening Will?" Asked Felicity curiously biting into a tuna and cucumber sandwich.

"Well I do not want to alarm you but we have received several ice warnings today and this evening we will be travelling through ice fields so we have to be alert" Will stated.

Felicity then asked a very sensible question "Why doesn't the Captain just stop the ship tonight and then continue in the morning when it's light?".

"Oh you do not want to go there believe me. It's that bloody Ismay fool. He wants to get into New York Tuesday instead of Wednesday so we make headlines" Will said.

"Who is Ismay?" Felicity asked.

"He's the chairman and managing director of the White Star Line. He's also arrogant and pompous and we all cannot stand him." Will smirked.

"But surely it's up to the Captain what happens to the ship not Ismay?" Felicity asked.

"He's been pressuring the Captain" Will said. "And the captain does not want to say no to him".

"Well I hope for his sake we will all be OK" Felicity said in a worried tone.

"I'll be in charge tonight so you can count on me my beautiful fiancee.I'll be working with Joe and James tonight" he stated.

"Oh" She said at hearing James's name being mentioned. She had forgotten about him until Will mentioned him.

"Would you like an escort to your room?" Will asked.

"I think i'll take in the fresh air on deck Will but thank you for offering" She said.

"OK well I shall see you tomorrow then. I have the whole morning off so we can spend the time together" Will suggested.

"I cannot wait" She said as he stood up.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips "I love you so much. You will be in my dreams my love".

"And you will be in mine tonight" She said smiling as he left.

She took a deep breath and sighed as she finished off the last sandwich and then headed up on deck for some fresh air to clear her mind.

It was a lovely,sunny sunday afternoon but she noticed the cold chill in the air.

She walked over to the rails and leant on them looking over the edge at the water.

 ** _M_** ** _eanwhile_**

James was checking around the deck that everything was in order before his shift ended when he noticed her. He knew it was her from behind. He slowly approached her and whispered quietly "Felicity".

She was startled and quickly turned around and said "What do you want James?" She asked sharply.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I have nothing to say to you James" She said.

"What is wrong?" he asked concerned that she was upset.

"YOU. YOU ARE WHAT IS WRONG!" She screamed at him "YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM ME FOR BOTH OUR SAKES!".

"Why? What have I done?" He asked upset and trying to hold a tear in.

"You know exactly what i am talking about!" She exclaimed.

"Please,we need to talk" he pleaded.

"Fine!" She said dragging him away and sitting down on a bench.

"Felicity,please listen to me. Look" he said struggling to string a sentence together as he was extremely nervous "I know it's wrong to feel like this,but my god,I love you Felicity and I want you to be my wife,not Will's. I'd marry you right now if you would let me".

She was shocked "James... I.. can't do this. I'm marrying Will, I love Will".

"Do not deny you feel nothing for me. I know you do, I feel you do". James said.

Felicity knew he was right. She may be engaged and loved Will but she felt a spark and connection with James.

"Look, ok I do feel something for you but I don't know what it is. All I know is it is nothing compared to how I feel about Will. He is going to be my husband, not you" She said.

James's heart felt stung "I just want to hold you against me. I want to feel your heart beat and know it's beating for me like my heart beats for you. I can't go on without knowing there isn't a chance that you will be my girl. How do you truly feel?". He then asked.

The truth was she did not know how she felt about James. Was it a mutual attraction or something more.

Her lips suddenly spoke for her as they crashed against James's in a fiery and passionate kiss. He ran his hands through her hair and smelt the shampoo in her hair. His lips felt soft against her's. They felt perfect like they were always meant to be against hers.

She quickly broke the kiss as she needed oxygen "What did we just do? I just kissed you. I'm sorry,I have to go!".

"Felicity please don't go!" he exclaimed grabbing her arm but she managed to get away from him.

His head was full of emotion. He felt warm and bubbly having just kissed the girl he loved. The first girl he truly loved. And then he was racked with guilt having just betrayed one of his closest friends. And unknown to him someone had seen the whole thing. Harry Lowe had been watching them from up on the bridge and could not believe what he had seen. And he was going to tell Will what he had just witnessed. Harry felt disgusted with the pair. Will Murodch was a decent and honourable man and did not deserve to be hurt.

Felicity ran back to her room sobbing and slammed the door shut and threw herself on the bed and clutched her pillow tight sobbing into it.

 _ **What have I just done? I have just cheated on the first man i have ever loved. She said in her head.**_

 **And if she thought she had problems now,it was only a few hours until the ship would hit and iceberg and sink and she would lose either Will or James for good.**


	12. Saying goodbye

_**A/N Some lines taken directly from the movie script.**_

On the bridge Will, James and Joe had began their night watch and had been told by the Captain to keep a close eye at all times and to alert him to anything that seemed not right.

Will noticed that James seemed distracted so he decided to ask him what was on his mind afterall they all had to be on full alert and could not afford any distractions.

Joe knew exactly what was on James's mind and had a good idea what had happened after the rumours going around the other officers that Harry had seen James kiss Felicity. Joe was surprised Will had not heard it for himself.

"I'm going to make us all some tea" Joe said sensing the need for him to give James and Will some private time.

"Thank you Joe" Will smiled.

"I need to confess something to you Will. And I am so sorry" James said feeling guilty.

"What is that?" Asked a confused Will.

"I am in love with Felicity" James stated waiting for a punch to the nose.

To his surprise Will did not punch him but said "I know you do. I've known it for days but I know you would never act on it" Will said smiling.

James felt even more guiltier and did not know what to say.

Joe then returned with the teas and the three men continued with their watch.

* * *

It was then nearing the end of Moody's watch so he said farewell to Joe and Will and decided to make himself another cup of tea before going to his cabin and sleeping.

He made the tea and walked down the corridor when he heard the telephone ring,carrying his teacup he picked up the telephone and answered it " Yes, what do you see?" he asked.

The voice on the other side said there was an iceberg right ahead.

"Thank You" James said before hanging the phone back up. He then shouted to Will "Iceberg right ahead!".

Will looked out and saw a giant iceberg in their path,his face turned pale, he then rushed to the engine room telegraph and signalled "FULL SPEED ASTERN".

He then yelled at Quartermaster Hitchens who was at the wheel "Hard a' starboard".

Moody then yelled "The helm is hard over, sir".

Will stood on the bridge watching the berg getting closer and closer. The bow then started turning slightly to the left. He held his breath and then muttered "Turn will you? will you just damn well turn!".

But it was not enough and the ship hit the berg on it's starboard bow smashing the steel hull plates. The rivets started popping open and water began pouring into the ship.

Will then rung the watertight door alarms so they could prevent more water getting in.

He then shouted "Hard a' port" trying to clear the stern.

He was in a deep state of shock but knew he had to get it together so he told James "Note the time and enter it into the log".

James walked off and did as he was told when the Captain walked in the room to see both Will and Joe in a state of shock and disbelief.

"What was that Mr Murdoch?" The captain asked Will.

"An iceberg sir, I put her hard a' starboard and ran the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port around it but she hit and I..." Will stated sweat running down his face.

"Close the watertight doors" The Captain ordered.

"The doors are closed sir" Will answered.

They both then rushed out onto the starboard wing and Murdoch showed the Captain, the Captain then turned around to Joe and ordered "Find the Carpenter and get him to sound the ship".

"Yes, sir" Joe answered and ran off.

The news was grave and all the officers were informed by Thomas Andrews,the ships's designer that the ship would sink in an hour or so and that they had to get as many people into lifeboats as quickly as possible.

Will's thoughts quickly turned to his Felicity and her mother who were not aware of the ship's grave fate. He quickly ran to their rooms and banged on Felicity's door first "Felicity! Answer the door. It's an emergency" He exclaimed banging as hard as he could.

She answered the door sleepily and whispered "Hi Will,you look ill. What's the matter?".

"You and your mother need to get to a lifeboat urgently" Will said panic in his voice.

"Why?" She said.

"The ship is sinking!" He said.

Felicity's eyes lit up and said "Huh? How is this possible?".

"I ran it into an iceberg" Will said full of regret and remorse.

"How did you run it into an iceberg?" She asked confused.

"I was the officer on duty and it was upto me to see it" Will said tears down his face. He knew it was extremely likely he would die tonight and he would never get to fulfil the dreams he and Felicity had made.

"YOU ARE NOT TO BLAME" She exclaimed pulling him closer to him and holding him tight as he sobbed into her nightdress.

"I'm probably going to die tonight. And I want you to know how much I love you and how happy you have made me the past few days. But I want you to be able to move on with your life. Look,James is in love with you. There is a strong chance he will survive this. If you want to build a life with him after I die,you have my blessing" Will said sobbing.

"Oh Will!" She said aswell sobbing into his greatcoat taking in his scent and wanting him to just hold her and never let her go.

They then broke their embrace and Will put his coat over her and said "I want you to have this. Hopefully it shall be of some comfort to you once you are in a lifeboat. And i'm going to do everything I can to live for you,for us because you are my whole world".

"I love you Will" She said as they embraced again.

"I love you more Felicity" He said "We need to get your mother and get you both onto a lifeboat".

They went next door and woke up Rachel who was in shock at the news. She grabbed some of her personal items she did not want to lose and they headed up on deck where the other officers were preparing the lifeboats.

James had tears in his eyes watching Felicity knowing he would probably never see her again. He needed to say his goodbyes to the first woman he ever really loved.

"I have to be working now Felicity. So if this is the last time i see you. Please be safe and take note of what i said earlier. I mean it. I want you to be happy. If I die tonight I want to die happy knowing you will be happy". He said as he pulled her towards him and kissing her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I will honour your wishes Will. I love you so much and I hope to see you in New York" She said as they said farewell to each other not knowing whether this was the last time they'd see each other.

Will walked to the other side of the ship and James watched him leave so he knew this was his last chance to talk to Felicity. James did not care that her mother would hear their entire conversation.

"Felicity" James said softly behind her.

She turned around and smiled "Hi James".

Rachel watched their encounter and started to notice the look in her daughter's eyes.

"Felicity, I love you with all my heart and soul. I need you to be safe" he said pulling her close to him and holding her.

Rachel smiled a little.

They broke their embrace and Rachel said "What is going on between you both?".

"Mrs Nelson i am hopelessly in love with your daughter" James stated proudly.

"I thought so James. I am so sorry" Rachel said giving the young man a hug.

"Will made me promise him that if James lives and Will dies that me and James stay together. He wants me to be happy James, and he knows without him that the happiness is with you" Felicity said tears running down her cheeks.

Rachel could not hold her sobs either. Her daughter had two men who loved her and wanted to protect her. And she loved both of them.

"Your lifeboat is ready" James smiled briefly. "All I ask Felicity is for you to think of me sometimes when you and Will build your home together".

Felicity embraced James and kissed him passionately on the lips "I love you James" She said for the very first time realising she was in love with James as well as Will.

"I love you Felicity". James said helping both ladies into the boat.

"Can't you get in this boat with us?" Asked Rachel crying.

"I'll hopefully be on a later one but I have lots more work to do before I think about leaving the ship. So many people need my help and assistance" James gave both of them a reasurring smile.

Their boat lowered away and Felicity was sobbing her heart out. Rachel had her arm around her daughter trying to comfort her. Felicity was either going to lose both men,or lose one of them,or keep both of them and then she would have to choose properly who she wanted to spend her life with.


	13. A sad goodbye

If James was going to die tonight he had to die with a clear conscience. Will had to know the full truth about his relationship with Felicity.

James went to the other side of the ship and found Will lowering a boat.

"Lower away!" Will shouted as the lifeboat went down and touched the water.

James walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Will then turned around and smiled "Oh hello James. Is there something you need help with?" He asked.

"Do you have a minute. There is something i need to tell you" James asked nervously.

"Of course" Will smiled.

"Right, well, me and Felicity kissed. Well actually we kissed a few times. She told me she loves us both" James said.

Will just stood there but he had no anger.

"I am in love with her Will and I cannot help it. I wish I could take it all back but I cannot. And she feels love for me.I will always love her. And I want you to know if I die tonight and you survive,please make her happy like she deserves" James stated. "If this is my last night on this earth I have to die with a clear conscience and you had to know the whole truth".

Will just walked away. He needed space from James.

James stood knowing that he had ruined a brilliant friendship and would unlikely see the woman he loved again.

 ** _Half an hour later_**

James was setting up a lifeboat to leave the ship and had began filling it with passengers when he heard his name called. He turned around to see Will.

"Punch me Will. I deserve it!" James exclaimed.

Will smiled and softly said "I won't punch you. I am sorry for walking off and leaving you. I needed some space to clear my mind".

"Hug?" James smiled.

Both men embraced each other and patted each other's backs.

"This boat needs an officer to command it. You do this Will and reunite with Felicity. You are the better man for her. You can give her everything she needs and deserves" James said.

"James, i cannot leave you here to die! This is probably your only chance!" Will exclaimed.

"I wont go Will. So it's either you or another officer" James said refusing to back down "GO WILL! Felicity will need you!".

Will had tears streaming down his face "James, I can't leave you here!".

"You can and you will" James said.

Finally Will gave in and decided Felicity would need someone. If James was not to go then he'd have to go instead. He embraced his young friend again "I want to see you in the morning James Paul Moody. Do you hear me?" Will asked sternly.

"I shall do my best. Tell her I love her and my last thoughts will be of her" James said.

Will nodded as he stepped into the lifeboat. James ordered the lifeboat to be lowered and watched his good friend and "Love rival" leave the ship. He felt relief knowing Felicity would not be alone now. James was not leaving the ship on any lifeboat. If he survived in the water then he would.

About 45 minutes the ship finally sunk.

James clung to a piece of wood. He had managed to put a lifebelt on and hoped a boat would pick him up soon.

He was getting more and more colder and did not think he would be able to hold on for much longer.

He then heard a whistling sound coming from near him,he slowly turned his head to see a girl with bright red hair blowing a whistle. He instantly recognised the owner of the whistle, his friend and collegaue Chief Officer Wilde. James could not mourn him yet, he had to try to save himself, so using all his strength he got off the board which was partly frozen to his clothes. He finally broke free and swam weakly towards Wilde and the girl with bright red hair. To his relief a boat was on it's way to where the whistling was coming from.

"Hi.." James shivered to the girl.

"Helloo..." The girl answered "Is he your... friend..?".

"Yes... he... is.." James said shivering.

Finally the lifeboat arrived and to James's delight he saw Harry and he was equally delighted to see James was alive.

Harry stared at the dead body of Wilde and tears streamed down his face ut he could not dwell on it because James was alive and he had to concentrate on wrapping him up in blankets and keeping him as warm as possible until the rescue ship arrived.

"Harry..." James said weakly.

"Yes James" Harry said.

"You saw me kissing Will's fiancee didn't you?" James asked.

"I did. And i'm sorry I told anyone else. I never meant to upset you but I didn't want Will to get hurt" Harry answered.

"I know Harry. But we sorted it all out. She loves us both" James said "When you board the rescue ship please tell Will he is the better man for her". James said weak as he closed his eyes.

"James! James!" Harry said trying to wake James but it was no use. James was gone, he succumbed to the cold and being in the water for too long.

Harry cried some more and gently closed James's eyes and said to the sailors in the boat "This is Sixth Officer James Paul place a blanket over his body".

The sailors did as instructed and placed the blanket over James's dead body.

Harry mourned the loss of his dear friend hoping he had found peace. Harry then looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star across the sky. He always believed a shooting star was the soul of a recently dead person going to heaven _**It was james**_. Harry believed.

 ** _A/N So James has died and Will is alive. How will Felicity react to the death of James ? Can she and Will move on and be happy together?._**


	14. Arriving in New York

Felicity and her mother were crying in the lifeboat when a ship was spotted.

Felicity took an oar and they got closer to the rescue ship. Once they had reached the ship it was very early morning and the sun was on it's way up which created a bright orange glow in the sky.

Felicity was terrified that both Will and James were both dead.

"I'm going to be alone mother!" Felicity said sobbing.

Rachel held her daughter as they got even closer to the ship "You will never be alone Felicity. You will always have me. And if Will and James are gone they will always be in your heart and in your memory".

They arrived at where the Carpathia had stopped and were helped up by a ship's officer.

They both said thank you and the officer gave them both a reassuring smile.

Felicity and her mother were then led inside where an elderly lady both handed them a hot cup of tea.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"I am Rachel Nelson,and this is my daughter Felicity" Rachel replied tired.

"It's lovely to meet you both despite the terrible circumstances. I am Holly Griffin and you both may have the use of my room. My daughter is about your age so you may borrow her clothes if you like" Holly said smiling.

"Thank you so much Holly. That is most kind of you" Rachel replied.

Felicity just stood there unable to move,unable to speak,unable to think... She had to know whether they both were alive.

There was a knock on Holly's door. Holly answered it "Good morning Officer,how may i help you?" she asked the officer.

"Can i take the names of the Titanic survivors you are caring for please?" The officer asked with a clipboard and pencil in his hand.

Felicity then rushed over and said "Are James Moody and William Murdoch on that list? Please tell me they are!".

Rachel rushed over and tried to calm her daughter down " Calm down Felicity. Let the officer take our names down and he can then check for James and Will. Who knows? Maybe they both survived and are looking for our names" Rachel said trying to offer her daughter some comfort.

"You're right Mother. Yes,my name is Felicity Nelson and this is my mother Rachel Nelson" Felicity stated calmly.

The officer said "Thank you" as he wrote their names down.

"Can you check for a First Officer William Murdoch and a Sixth Officer James Moody please?" Felicity asked hopeful.

"Of course I can love. Just give me a minute" he said reading through the M's. It took his a few minutes when he smiled yes,we have a First Officer William Murdoch".

Felicity felt relief but then said "What about James?".

The officer said sadly "Sorry there is no James Moody. But keep positive love,he could have been on another boat and we haven't registered them onboard yet. I can come by as soon as I know more if you'd like?" He suggested.

"Can you tell me where William is please? He is my fiance and I need to see him" Felicity asked.

"Yes,he is in room A26 love. I can take you to him" The officer suggested kindly.

"Thank you that would be great" Felicity smiled. "Will you be alright here mother?" She then asked her mother.

Holly said "She will be fine darling. You must find your fiance".

Rachel hugged her daughter and said "Good luck".

The officer and Felicity then left the room and headed for Will's room. The officer then knocked on the door and Will opened it and burst into tears when he saw Felicity was alive and well "You weren't... on.. the list.. I thought you were dead" he said collapsing into a blubbering wreck on the floor.

The officer sensed it was time he left them.

Felicity then collapsed on the floor with him and wrapped her arms around Will "I am so sorry. We only got.. registered. I can't believe you lived..." she said crying.

They spent 20 minutes holding each other before they broke apart needing to have a serious conversation and Will had terrible news for her.

"I know about your's and James's secret relationship" Will stated.

"Oh.. you do? How?" She asked.

"James told me as the ship was sinking. This is why I am alive. He had a duty to man the lifeboat but he refused saying I should go instead and be the better man for you so I did. And i left him behind and now... on god..." Will then burst into tears.

"What Will? What's the matter?" She asked.

"James is dead" Will said in tears.

"No... he can't be..." She said in disbelief.

"Harry found him in the water and bought him into a lifeboat and he not long later died in Harry's arms. I am so sorry Felicity ,I know how much you both meant to each other and it's OK i am not mad or angry at either of you. I am happy he died knowing you loved him. I also know you love me aswell" Will said in a soft tone of voice.

I can't... believe... he's gone..." Felicity said a sobbering wreck.

"Would you like to see him?" Will asked gently.

"I couldn't. I have to remember him as the last time I saw him when we kissed" Felicity stated.

"OK my love. His body will be let overboard because the smell will be bad for passengers but I just wanted you to have the chance to say goodbye to him" Will said rubbing her back.

"You can tell them they can let him go" She said.

"We need to talk about us" Will said "Do you still want to marry me knowing James is dead?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes I do Will. I want to marry you as soon as possible. I owe it to James to build a life with you". She stated.

"Is this what you truly want?" he asked softly.

"I want nothing more than to be Mrs William Murdoch" She said kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you so much" he said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too. I am so sorry for hurting you" She said sincerley.

"All I want is for you to be happy Felicity. And if you can move on and be happy with me the I am happy" He smiled "Is your mother alright?" he then asked.

"She's shaken up but other than that she's doing ok thank you for asking" Felicity stated.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now listen,i'm going to be busy for the next few days helping the ships' crew get us to New York. But the day we dock Iwant you to come and meet me because when we get off i have a surprise for you" he said.

"OK Will. I will see you in a few days. Be safe. I love you" She said kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too" he said as she walked to the door and left.

She found her way back to the room where she would be staying.

Rachel quickly stood up and said "So?".

"Will is alive but James is dead" Felicity stated.

Rachel started crying and walked over to her daughter and said "I am so sorry darling".

"I'll be alright mother. I have Will. We're seeing each other when the ship arrives but in the mean time he is going to be busy." Felicity stated.

The next few days passed quickly.

It was the day the Carpathia arrived in New York.

Felicity and Rachel made their way to leave the ship. They got off the ship to find Will smiling dressed fully in his uniform. As soon as Felicity saw him she ran towards him and jumped up into his arms and took his cap off and put it on her head "I have missed you so much" She said kissing him.

"I have missed you more. So much more. I've been so lonely" he then put Felicity on the ground and embraced her mother "Hello Rachel. How are you?" he asked.

"Hello Will. It's great to see you alive and well. I'm doing much better". she smiled.

The three of them walked into the city of New York where they approached the city hall and Will stopped.

"Why are we stopping here Will?" asked a confused Felicity.

"Will you marry me here today?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" She asked shocked.

"Yes! I don't want to wait any longer to be married to you. Who knows what is going to happen tomorrow?" He asked.

"The answer is yes!" she said jumping into his arms.

Rachel looked on at her daughter and future son in-law with a smile.

And so later that day Will and Felicity were married and she became Mrs Felicity Nelson-Murdoch.

 _ **A/N Only the epilogue to go now!**_


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Felicity,Rachel and Will had to stay in New York for sometime due to the Titanic enquiries. Once they were over Rachel decided she would move to Scotland with them both as she saw no point being in New York on her own and did not want Will and Felicity having to constantly travel.

Rachel bought herself a tiny cottage not far from Felicity and Will and found herself a job.

In early 1914, Felicity began vomitting constantly so she visited the doctor and was told her and Will were expecting their first baby together.

24th october 1914, Isabel Anne Murdoch was born. They were thrilled. Rachel loved being a grandma to her first grandchild.

Three years later Felicity became pregnant again and on 12th january 1918, Kimberly Penelope Murdoch was born.

Will doted on his two little girls and vowed no men would ever get near his little girls as long as he lived.

Eight years later during 1926, Felicity gave birth again to their final baby Gabriel James Murdoch.

By now Will was 53 years old and Felicity was 39 years old.

They had a further wonderful 15 years together when Will suddenly died in his sleep aged 68 during 1941. He had suffered a heart attack suddenly and with no warning. Felicity and the children were devestated but vowed to keep his memory alive.

Just a year later Rachel passed away from breast cancer leaving them futher devestated.

Felicity passed away 12 years later peacefully in her sleep. She never re-married or dated after Will's death.

The three children Isabel,Kimberly and Gabriel lived long lives and each had their own families but always made sure they kept the memories of their parent's and grandmother alive.

 _ **A/N Yay finished this story. Please review.**_


End file.
